


超自然生物不做假设

by Philiaf



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philiaf/pseuds/Philiaf





	超自然生物不做假设

世界末日之后，只有两个超自然生物——Crowley和Aziraphale的人间小分队开始不太在意上与下的目光。他们经常出去喝酒、吃饭、品茶，还有出去旅行，座驾不用说肯定是，而且只能是Crowley的那辆宾利（Aziraphale为旅行准备了很多磁带，但最后莫扎特的《小夜曲》变成了《我们都是冠军》，柴可夫斯基的《花之圆舞曲》变成了《杀手皇后》，还有诸多磁带惨遭毒手，最后他妥协了）。  
如果说天使还跟之前一样，最多就是偶尔让自己多喝一杯葡萄酒。那Crowley，他简直像恶魔一样肆无忌惮。呃，不对，他本来就是恶魔。而能勒住他的绳子就只有Aziraphale。  
“所以，你愿不愿意跟我去游乐园。”  
这次没头没脑的邀请可不来自Crowley，他正陷在沙发里翘着二郎腿喝葡萄酒，因此选项只剩下Aziraphale这个天使。  
“说原因，不然不去。”恶魔不想挪动他的屁股，只要眼前的天使不给个合理的理由，他就把对方的珍酿都喝了。  
“那里的榛果冰淇淋非常好吃。”  
“你去那里只是为了吃冰淇淋？”恶魔头一次有一种被天使打败了的感觉。当然，只有那么万分之一秒。  
“以及请你吃。”天使露出他标志性的微笑。  
恶魔投降。  
因此，他们就在夏天最热的午后，坐着Crowley的车去往天使心心念念的游乐园。  
“两个榛果冰淇淋。”Aziraphale露出大大的微笑，要不是Crowley提醒他，他大概就要浮到半空中了。  
“好吃吗？”  
“还……行吧。”  
Crowley趁Aziraphale不注意的时候把榛果挑出来扔给了附近的鸽子，那也只有极少数的鸽子才会捉几口吃掉。恶魔确定这一次绝对不是自己挑食，而是这个榛果真的不好吃。所以在天使吃完自己那一份的时候，Crowley把自己就吃了一口的冰淇淋给了他。  
“我看出你爱吃，我觉得与其我把这个享用掉，不如让你吃得开心。”恶魔诱惑的功底没有退步，Aziraphale欣然接受了他手里的冰淇淋。  
“那么，我们回去？”Crowley提议。  
“我想试试这里的鬼屋。”Aziraphale舔着冰淇淋指向游乐园的最深处。  
“拜托，不是吧！”恶魔抓狂，堂堂一个天使竟然想去玩鬼屋！  
“我一直想试试，我觉得这里的鬼屋难不倒我。以前曾经有人形容我就像一匹孤狼。”天使挺直了身板，像是想要证明点什么。  
“你？得了吧。”Crowley不屑的回了挥手，“跟在我身后是最佳选择，至少不用吓破胆。”  
“不过是人类的鬼屋，里面不会有多少能吓到我的东西的。”  
“没准里面有一两个恶魔的手笔呢。”Crowley一低头，他那双像蛇一般的黄色眼睛看向天使刚才指的地方，他不介意在这里搞搞事。  
Aziraphale立刻露出一副“你敢这么做我就三天不跟你说话”的表情，Crowley这才打住。  
“说起来，人类的鬼屋都是你们的杰作吧。”  
“那是他们想出来的，我们连引导都没有，除了一些恐怖片。”  
“安娜贝儿？”这个名字让恶魔的眉毛简直要抬进发际线里了，天使迅速接了一句，“消遣。”  
“我还以为你只会看书。”  
“你这是偏见，我还会降下奇迹。”  
“谁不会。”  
Crowley打了个响指，气温又升高了几度，多了一些咒骂和树荫下的游客。  
“这不好，Crowley。”  
只要天使摆出那种表情（就是那种表情，你们都知道），恶魔就很没辙，他挥了挥手，天又阴了下来，还带了些小风。Aziraphale立刻露出满意的微笑，带着Crowley走去了鬼屋，那个号称全英国最恐怖的鬼屋。  
其实在这件事上天使绕了个弯，他是想去鬼屋，但实在找不到理由才说想吃榛果冰淇淋，说实在的，那个冰淇淋的味道他可不想尝试第三次。  
“啊！！！！！！！！！”女孩独有的尖叫从前面传来，与此同时恶魔向嘴里扔了颗爆米花。  
“她可以叫得再惨一点。”牙齿咀嚼爆米花时的咔吧声从他嘴里传出。  
“你就不能同情她一下吗？哦，可怜的孩子，她肯定吓得不轻。”天使的同情心在进入鬼屋后就疯狂泛滥。  
“这也是他们自找的不是吗？这里可是专吓人的鬼屋。”Crowley把最后一点爆米花往嘴里倒，然后把空无一物的包装盒随便揉了几下扔在地上。  
“Crowley。”Aziraphale打了一个响指，垃圾消失不见，鬼屋外的垃圾桶里凭空多了一个揉得皱皱巴巴的爆米花盒。  
恶魔可没管天使谴责的眼神继续往前走，爆米花吃完了，他就没有继续留在这里的必要，要不是Aziraphale打算走完全程，他早就回到宾利里开车回家，给他的植物浇水去了。  
“好吧，好吧。”Aziraphale看出Crowley很无聊了，他也觉得这里没有他想象中那样恐怖，“回去吧，Crowley。”  
“这才对嘛，天使。”恶魔如愿以偿。  
回去的路上，Crowley对那个吓唬人类玩的鬼屋大肆吐槽，真的是太无聊了。  
“这跟地狱的景象比不算什么。”  
“的确不能算什么。”  
“是啊，连天使都吓不住。”  
“我们善良不代表我们胆小。”天使抗议道。  
“至少畏手畏脚。”  
Aziraphale哑火了，上帝给天使下的束缚的确很多，恶魔就没那么多负担，可以肆意地放手去干。  
“有的时候我也挺羡慕你的。”  
“什么？”Crowley把一只手放到耳边，“我是得中耳炎了还是世界又要毁灭一次？还是你的确说你羡慕我？”  
“是的，是的。”天使抬高了嗓音又降了回去，“有时候是挺羡慕，我也曾经想做几次恶作剧。但，你懂的。我是天使。”  
如果Aziraphale有一对狗狗的耳朵，那现在肯定是耷拉着的，但他没有，所以就只是嘴角下垂了三度，眼中闪过一丝落寞后就又露出了笑容：“但是当天使也很快乐，你已经是恶魔了，肯定体会不到。”  
“天天听音乐之声吗？那可真是快乐。”  
Crowley注意到了天使刚才的落寞，但他没说，只是像往常那样嘲讽他，顺便调高音量让车里充满《波西米亚狂想曲》的声音。  
“Crowley！”  
“我耳朵没聋，听得见。”  
“你总说我们很无聊，那如果你还是天使你会做什么？”  
“我现在是恶魔。”  
“只是假设。”  
“那是人类玩的东西，恶魔不需要假设。”Crowley紧加了一句，“天使也不需要。”  
恶魔的态度让Aziraphale有些恼火，他气鼓着脸，决定不理这个让人……让人不舒服（难听的词他可说不出来）的恶魔。  
宾利停在了书店门口（不用说，禁停的黄线再次为这辆车挪了位置）。天使闹了别扭，除了再见，没对Crowley多说一句。  
“嘿，天使。”Crowley叫住Aziraphale，“过来。”  
他招了招手，虽然天使停下脚步转身看向他，但并没打算过去，显然还是有点生气，  
“过来！”恶魔提高了音量，甚至还能听到喉间的嘶嘶声，这是他不耐烦的表现。天使这才动了动。  
该说Crowley的原型不愧是蛇，还是因为他也不好意思，这些无从得知，恶魔是不会告诉你的，他就是以一个不可思议的迅速吻了一下天使，对他说：“如果我还是天使就不会做这件事。”  
然后加足马力扬长而去。  
留下懵圈的Aziraphale站在原地半天都没回过神。  
“这到底算什么？”  
恶魔和天使在不同的地方同时说了这句话。  
上帝可能会告诉他们不可言喻，但这都说不准，毕竟他老人家的心思不可猜。而人类肯定会露出一个大大的微笑并告诉他们：“你们恋爱了。”


End file.
